Enchanter
Origin In spite of warnings from local Indian medicine man John Blackgrass a group of land surveyors near Mount Rush, Montana began an attempt to locate all old west mines in the surrounding area. One such mine they found was a partially collapsed goldmine surrounded by period Indian talismans & relics. Upon removing the talismans & clearing the mine the surveyors discovered a number of hexagonal objects near a blackened section of wall. Curious beyond control one surveyor examined one of the mysterious, inscribed objects only to find it radiating a green mystical energy transforming the group into vicious sub-humans called Troglodytes. The mine had uncovered a subterranean portal to a extra dimensional mystical realm known as the Hell Sphere, the artifacts were imbued with supernatural energy designed to spread the plague of the troglodytes. When they first came through the portal more than a century earlier the local Indian shaman had seen it in a vision and used his most powerful magics to seal the mine. Now that the evil was free the new Troglodytes were compelled to spread their affliction. They took the objects and scattered. One took an object to the town of Mount Rush where he transformed the first few people he encountered into Troglodytes, after that they only changed the strongest and healthiest people, the rest were cannibalized including the town sheriff and the Indian medicine man. One candidate for transformation was cattle hand and former soldier Bradley Davis who put up a valiant fight despite his weapon being ineffective against the demonic beasts. He was captured and taken to the town hall where the transformative object was being kept. They attempted to change him but unbeknownst to the troglodytes or Davis himself he possessed a low level mutagenic X gene which gave him abnormally great, but still human, drive and stamina as well as protected him from various forms of energy and radiation. Davis’ mutation prevented him from changing into one of the creatures but didn’t keep him from absorbing the mystic energies. Just as the Trogs were about to end him his friend Benjamin Blackgrass, the grandson of the recently deceased medicine man burst in and used what talismans and magical skill he had to distract the beasts long enough for the two to make an escape. Soon thereafter Davis learned he now had the power to infuse any conventional weapon he touches with magical power enabling it to harm and even kill otherwise invulnerable demonic entities. With the aid and advise of Ben Blackgrass he cleaned out the town and now roams the land hunting down other unnatural and nefarious forces. Powers and Abilities Enchanter has the ability to extend his mystic power to any weapon he touches “enchanting” them and making them lethal to otherwise durable or invulnerable foes, this also seems to increase the weapons overall effectiveness. Though he can give his weapons this power instantaneously, he can theoretically endow any object with virtually any ability given enough time. He also has unusually strong will and physical prowess as well as resistance to energy allowing him to survive what would normally be fatal electrocution, radiation exposure, mystical blasts, and other forces. Skills and Weaponry Davis is a former soldier with a special anti-terrorist taskforce, he was an accomplished soldier with a high degree of skill which is reinforced by his X gene mutation. He is versed in various combat tactics and is skilled with a number of weapons with a special affinity for firearms. He is also a capable hand to hand combatant. Davis utilizes a number of conventional weapons which he imbues with supernatural power to increase their effectiveness. He is also know to pre-enchant his ammunition creating special “spell-shells” which have various effects such as concussive blasts, hellfire incendiaries, explosive rounds, and others. Strength Level Enchanter possess slightly greater strength than a normal man of his height and build who engages in rigorous regular exorcise. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sorcery Category:Male Characters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Bio Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combat Masters Category:Energy Blasts Category:Hellfire Control Category:Bomb Wielders Category:Technopathy Category:Reality Needed Category:Original Characters